Can't Stop
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Reto.—Estoy solo en mi habitación pensando en ti de forma realmente alarmante. Y pretendo que aun me deseas. Sueño realidades alternativas, donde aun nos acostamos, y simplemente no puedo parar. GaaMatsu. One-Shoot. History About GaaMatsu: One-Shoot I.


De la colección **History About GaaMatsu**. (—One Shoot número I).

* * *

_4: 48: 43 pm_

* * *

**Can't Stop**

Cerró el puño con fuerza. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora aparte de desearla? Intentó en vano controlar su pesada respiración.

Él no tenía sentimientos y mucho menos hacia ella. Ella, que no era nada, solo un objeto carnal y superficial; conocía su pequeño cuerpo a la perfección, lo había inspeccionado tantas veces que lo conocía de memoria. Conocía su jadeo. Conocía sus gemidos. Pero quizás, no la conocía en el interior.

Pasó con fuerza las manos por su cabello.

No importaba. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Ese era su problema ya que ahora no era su alumna, no era su amiga, no era _nada_.

Entró de nuevo a su solitaria habitación. No le importaba el frió que hacia fuera, solo lo hacía porque estar allí traía muchos recuerdos. En realidad, en todas partes había muchos recuerdos. Pero sobre todo en el balcón.

Y desde el primer momento que en que entró a la habitación los recuerdos regresaron de forma alarmante.

_Aprisionó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Su piel era mucho más caliente que la de él y eso lo excitaba aun más. La castaña jadeo contra su oído, suplicando. Sonrió de forma levemente malvada. Le encantaba escucharla suplicar._

Tenía los recuerdos de ella todo el tiempo en su cabeza. En principio solo había sido una forma de saciar lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero lentamente se había convertido en una droga solicitada. Su mente. Su cuerpo. Su ser. Cada parte de sí la deseaba, incluso ansiaba, estar dentro de ella y…escucharla repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

Recordó su sueño tentador. Ahora siempre soñaba con ella realidades alternativas donde aun lo necesitaba, quería, deseaba.

Cerró los ojos con frustración. No podía parar de pensar en ella y ahora lo sabía. Todo el tiempo estaba en su mente: sus labios, su piel, su sabor, su voz. No podía sacarla de su cabeza y menos ahora, que ya no la tenía. Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Había sido de su propiedad, había sido suya. Pero no ahora.

_Sus labios se movían con avidez por cada parte de su bien conocido y frágil cuerpo. Ella se removió y susurro algo en tono bajo, "oficina". No podía parar, no ahora. Necesitaba cada parte de ella y no importaba que estuviesen en su oficina. La joven insistió en que debían detenerse pero entendió la negativa de su maestro al sentir sus labios en su pecho._

No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Podía ver con claridad como ella siempre lo había seguido a todas partes, a donde sea que el fuese. Pero eso obviamente había cambiado. Le había gritado un día que solo la quería por satisfacción y ella había comprendido de inmediato que todo el tiempo había sido una cuestión de llevársela a la cama.

— _¿Por qué? — había preguntado con lágrimas de ira en los ojos._

—_Necesitaba saciarme —respondió entonces con desinterés, sin pensarlo—. Tenía que sentir, tú ayudabas._

_Sus lágrimas rodaron y apartó la mirada._

—_Me largo de aquí._

—_No._

—_Soy más que un objeto para tu cama._

Había sido más que eso y él lo sabía. Pero no se lo demostraría, nunca le diría que era más que deseo carnal, que en verdad la necesitaba. No iba demostrar que gracias a ella podía _sentir, _porque era demasiado frió y orgulloso para admitir que era su droga privada.

Y después de no volverla a tener en sus brazos empezó a_ arrancar_ con su alumna en sueños. Para amanecer haciendo el amor con la almohada. Y soñó sueños alternativos, donde pretendía que ella aun lo quería. Entendió como su cuerpo buscaba alguna forma de tenerla consigo de nuevo. Creer de forma irreal que lo acompañaba.

Qué daría por tenerla de nuevo como único propietario. Necesitaba traerla de vuelta, exigir su _atención,_ porque incluso se _tocaba_ a si mismo pensando en ella, con tal de sentir de forma irreal que su alumna de nuevo lo deseaba. Ahora tenía un tatuaje mucho más poderoso en su frente: la constante imagen de Matsuri en su mente.

Tenía que demostrárselo.

No podía parar de pensar en Matsuri, él tenía que oírla llamarlo de nuevo y encontraría la forma de lograrlo. Sabía que no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente.

Porque no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Porque él sí la necesitaba.

* * *

_5: 34: 24 pm_

* * *

Reto — One-Shoot. "Debes escribir un GaaMatsu con contenido Lime muy superficial, en menos de una hora, inspirada en una canción de Maroon 5. Sentimientos: Deseo, impotencia. Y con un número exacto de 700 palabras".

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto junto con sus personajes son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto. A su vez la canción "Can't Stop" es una obra musical creada por el grupo Maroon 5, yo solo tome la letra de la misma para inspirarme.

**Canción escuchada: **Can't Stop — Maroon 5.

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Lo logré! (Joder, toma ya y dime que no puedo escribir un One-Shoot con los mas ridículos requisitos Dann.) He ganado el reto propuesto entre comitas, ahora cenaré lo que yo desee mientras ustedes me dejan un review.

'_¿Yeah?'_


End file.
